


Kissaphobic

by zoedozy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Everyone is friends, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Luca/Romelle, Minor Luca/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/N-7 (Voltron), Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Alternating, POV Lance (Voltron), POV Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt Has ADD, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Sarcastic Pidge | Katie Holt, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, School Dances, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Swearing, Texting, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, mentions of past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedozy/pseuds/zoedozy
Summary: ♪ I'm kissaphobic, don't wanna get too close to youYour mouth is a hurricane, something sweet before the pain ♪After years of knowing him, Pidge begun to realize that her feelings toward her friend are more than just finding him annoying. Pushing it away, being in denial was her solution. Suffering in silence was all she could do, hope that this so called crush would fade away. She was lucky enough to gain friends despite her poor way of connecting with others, she can’t ruin the friendship they have.Throughout his high school experience, Allura had been Lance’s dream girl, making him yearn to be someone better. She is far out of reach, but his love remained. Only daydreaming of when he would get lucky, oblivious to the friend he’s attached at the hip to. Unaware of his subconscious telling him what he needed, rather than what he wanted.





	1. 01. Rinse and Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Pidge readies herself to leave school, her friends propose an idea for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes the title was inspired by Jeremy Shada's (Lance's VA) band, Make Out Monday. I hope you enjoy this self-indulgent fanfic. This is my very first once I've ever really written properly, and I've been roleplaying Pidge for over a year (lol.) Let's see how this goes!

The usual weekday morning was the same for any teenager: wake up at 6:00am, leave home by 7:00am, once getting there, the optional choice was to catch up on homework in the school library before 7:45am. The rest of their day would then follow suit, each student having their own customized schedule for the year. The simple routine rinse and repeat morning. For one junior, her classes were in the order of: history, Italian, English, P.E., lunch, science, music and math. Katie Holt, known as Pidge to family and friends, was virtually an honor-role student. Fortunate enough to have a great family, good grades, and loyal friends. What more could she ask for?

Perhaps the better ability to communicate with other people, maybe then she wouldn’t come off as a stuck up, anti-social, straight ‘A’ student to strangers. Maybe then should could make more friends easily, then wouldn’t be the target of hormonal teen rage. Maybe she could learn to trust others more. That would be nice. But, why should she care? Despite the flaws she could list, she had an understanding family, and somehow made loyal friends. They liked who she was, flaws and all. That’s all that should matter.

Those thoughts would pop into her head after any stressful day, disconnecting from the chatter of the halls. For once letting her mind go numb, letting out a sigh of relief, feeling a quick sensation of relaxation as unneeded books and supplies were put away for the weekend; now there was no longer the weight of her bag dragging her down as she walked up the flights of stairs. The feeling was only temporary, as other work would be waiting to be completed at home, and the weight would be placed back on her shoulders. However, that should be nothing too challenging for Pidge, who was praised for her intellect. A techie loved to learn, it was true, she just wished the social environment wasn’t so… in her best description: pressuring and pernicious.

Just as she plonked a few unneeded folders for the weekend into her locker, someone made himself known to anyone within a fifteen foot vicinity of him.

“Hey, Pidge!” The voice had snapped her out of her train of thought. After closing the metal door, she snapped the combination lock back to keep her things secure, then turned her attention to her friends. Lance moseyed on up to her locker with Hunk, both showing grins on their faces.

Hunk was a friend one could assume she had, they had met in robotics club freshman year, instantly clicking with their knowledge and passions. Entering sophomore year, they had science class together. While knowing him, she had become acquainted and eventually befriended Lance, the self proclaimed ladies’ man as well as the childhood best friend of Hunk, after his non-stop pestering. Others found him cocky, annoying beyond belief, those who were unaware of the bond could be left gaping in awe. How did someone like Pidge make friends with someone like _him?_ In all honesty, she found his flirtatious nature to be irritating, he could be a little too loud at times, melodramatic— she could go on forever. However, it would be unjust if she didn’t list her own personality flaws again in comparison: stubborn, a terrible temper once pushed to the edge, a bit selfish— getting off point.

They were almost polar opposites, maybe that’s why their friendship worked. Lance could get the other two out of their comfort zones, bring new things to the table, they were able to balance each other out. Although, her tough love to both of them (mostly to Lance) may say otherwise, both knew they were her close friends.

“So, Pidgey—”

“No.” She answered before he could finish.

“Wha— I didn’t even say anything yet! I am _offended,_ Pidgeon Holt, that you won’t hear me out.” Ever so dramatically, he crossed his arms, turning away with his back facing to her.

“Actually,” Hunk chimed in, holding a hand up. “it sounds like a fun idea.”

Pidge rolled her eyes with a small grin, enjoying the reaction to such a simple tease. “Alright, what’s the idea?”

Not a tick was wasted as he spun around to face her, it was obvious that there was a hint of mischief behind his beam. “Your place. Me, Hunk, and a bad movie marathon until the crack of dawn!”

“Will horror and bad CGI be involved?” She asked promptly.

He scoffed. “What kind of movie marathon you think we’re doing? Of course there will be!”

“I’m game.” She nodded in approval.

Throwing his fists up in the air, he let out a triumphant ‘whoo’ that echoed in the hall.

“Hold on, I still need to ask my mom. But, knowing her, she’ll probably say yes. My parents love you guys.”

“Well, yeah, _obviously._ ” 

Hunk nodded, smiling at the mention of the Holts. “Yeah, your parents are really great. Oh- my mom told me to thank your's for the cake recipe, it’s amazing!”

Pidge's grin widened, satisfied with the answer, knowing it to be true. “She _does_ have the best strawberry shortcake, you two should team up one day.”

“That'd be really nice.” Hunk commented, his smile widening at the thought.

“I’ll be sure to mention it to her, then.” She began moving through the hall, looking back at them to yell through the chatter. “Just wait for the for the okay, I’ll see you guys later!”

Both waved goodbye, blending in to the crowd as she left the halls.

 

 

The front entrance had students scattered about, waiting for their ride or lingering around out of boredom, while others had practically sprinted out the building as the final bell rang. Near the door waited her brother, Matt. Nothing was forcing him to pick up his little sister from school, always chose to come on his own, despite the fact that he finished up his high school experience almost two years ago with his close friend. Speaking of which, one of their friends stood there with him. Keith had his back to her, only seeing him speaking to her brother briefly before exiting the school and bidding Matt goodbye. That reminded her to send Keith a text later whenever she got the chance.

“Hey, am I late?”  She asked, approaching him once the interaction was over.

Matt looked over to her. “Nah, not at all. I haven’t been waiting long.” He responded, tucking away his phone into his jeans pocket.

“Lance and Hunk are planning on coming over, just an F.Y.I.”

“That’s cool with me, I won’t be around tonight, though; Nori wants me to come over. As much as I think Hunk is great and love teasing Lance—" He smirked, causing his sister to grin back. “—I have already accepted her offer, dear sister. I already texted mom about it, so once we get home I’m gonna be getting ready to go.”

“Okay with me, when you see him again, tell him I say hi’ Lots of sleep over’s happening tonight, huh?” Pidge mused.

“Yeah, I guess so. C’mon, let’s not keep mom and your friend’s waiting any longer.”

Exiting the building for the weekend, the siblings walked home side by side. Both made small talk, about their science and math classes specifically, sharing learning techniques for each subject the classes would cover. Sharing the same interests, intellect and nerdiness as her brother really helped, more than she expressed, thankfully he knew her well enough to know that. Continuing the topic for a few moments longer, silence fell upon them, only the rustling of leaves up in the trees, and their feet stepping against the sidewalk filled in the quiet.

“Anything happen today?” He questioned, breaking the silence, his tone serious and waiting expectantly for an answer. The question didn't pop up as often as it used to, nothing worth noting had happened for months. Both of them knew he didn’t have to ask, she could come to her family if needed, but the gesture was always appreciated. Their routine began appearing after the actions of her middle school classmates started to become intolerable, she suffered to the point of begging to stay home. It followed her to high school unfortunately. Thankfully, methods of their cruelty were spread out thanks to different schedules, yet it still affected her to the point of shutting down from time to time.

She shook her head, glancing up at him. “No. You know I’ll tell you guys if anything happens-”

“I know, Katie. But, I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He interjected, reassuring her. There was a soft smile from Pidge, she bumped into her brother playfully, the weight of her backpack pushed her brother almost off into a neighbor’s front lawn. Nothing stayed tender for too long with them. Lance and Hunk may have been close friends, but her brother was her first friend, and she couldn’t have asked for anyone better.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Their traverse through the blocks on the way home lasted just a bit more, it wasn’t long before they moved to the front steps, letting Matt open the unlocked door, and being greeted by an excited bull terrier. Pidge giggled, petting Bae Bae with one hand while the other shut the door. Matt went up to his room, going to pack what he needed, while Pidge stayed behind to join her mother in the living room. From the book that was placed on the coffee table, and the bookmark poking out on top, Colleen had paused her reading to listen to her daughter.

“Hey, Mom.” She greeted, taking off the bookbag and placing it on the empty seat of the couch near the armrest, then took a seat next to her mother. Bae Bae had trotted over to their feet, claiming her spot on the floor to lay down.

“Hi, kiddo. Was today good?” Her mother asked, genuinely concerned and interested.

“Yep.” She stated.

A sigh of relief came with her answer. “That’s good.”

“I wanted to ask you something, though.”

“What is it?”

“Lance wanted him and Hunk to come over for movie night, is it cool? Also, Hunk and his mom say thank you for the cake recipe.”

The request had Colleen smiling. “Of course, with your brother going Noriko's, and your father on his business trip, it’d be nice to have them over. It feels odd not having chaos around the house.”

“Awesome, I’ll let 'em know.” Pidge pulled out her phone from her pocket, bringing up their group chat.

Colleen leaned over, grabbing the book from the table. “Those boys are really sweet, their families, too.” She commented, opening the book where the place holder had left it. “Go get ready for your friends, I can order food tonight if you want.”

“Sweet, just one sec.” Sitting there for just long enough to send her message, once it sent, she grabbed the backpack and made her way up to her room.

 

 

 **pidgeotto (4:55PM):** it’s on. bring the usual stuff for staying over and any bad movies you own, we can watch them on my ps4 or we can look up ones of the internet.

 **lancelot (4:56PM):** AW YEAHH

 **hunkules (4:56PM):** Sweet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HEADCANONS FOR THIS AU!** (UPDATED AS OF 3/14/2019)  
>  These are basically the headcanons that don’t really need to be explained and aren’t generally necessary to the story, but are nice to know for backstory info. There will be new ones after each chapter!
> 
> ▶Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Shay are juniors. Allura, Lotor, and Keith are seniors.  
> ▶Ages: -Pidge (16) -Lance, Hunk, and Shay (17) -Allura, Lotor and Keith (18) -Matt and Shiro (19-20)  
> ▶Hunk and Shay are dating, they’ve been together for over two years.  
> ▶Lotura have been together for just over half a year.  
> ▶Matt and N7 (Noriko) have been together for three years.  
> ▶Everyone is generally friends with each other, Pidge knows Shiro and Keith through Matt, she met Lance, Hunk and Allura, they met them and vise versa.  
> ▶Pidge has known Shiro and Keith since Matt started his freshman year in high school, they are practically family to the Holts. Shiro and Matt are in their 1st year in college. Sheith are in a relationship, there was always a spark between them, then eventually began dating before Shiro graduated.  
> ▶Pidge and her family are originally from the Midwest, specifically near Indianapolis. She's had bullying issues since middle school, it's lessened with the amount of people in their school, but her and her family still worry it will continue. That's led to her having trust issues with other people, but she's fortunate enough to have made a few close friends that understand her.  
> ▶Pidge has ADD.
> 
> With new information from S8, I edited a few things apart of this and came up with new ideas. I originally planned to make a sequel fic with Matt/Shiro/Keith, but I decided to scratch that out since Matt and N7 are really cute. But maybe I'll write a one-shot with them?? ;)


	2. 02. Distractions and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Pidge starts getting ready for night, a certain someone keeps getting her sidetracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*walks almost a year later after i published this fic and 6 months after s6*_
> 
>  
> 
> what'd i miss?

Pidge hardly bothered to sling her bag back over her shoulder, letting it lug behind her. It did not take much longer for lethargic feeling to kick in, that was a result of too much social interaction, loud environments and stress. Heavy thuds against the wooden steps could be heard throughout the hall, only to cease as she reached the second floor, now sliding on the smooth flooring. Creaks from the flooring and her own footfall filled her eardrums, not a single thought rushed through her head yet. Upon ending up at her open doorway, she stood in the space, taking in the familiar sight caused a wave of relief to rush through her.

 

_You made it through the day, Katie._

 

For one more moment she stayed there, before her aching feet wished to rest, to kick off her Converses. Wearily sauntering over to her work desk, she dragged the bag to the drawer next to her seat. A long groan escaped as she sat herself down, not wanting to deal with the constricting shoes for much longer, she used the tip of her shoes helped remove each one partially, then kicked both off to the opposite corner of the room. Leaning over to the side, she unzipped the big pocket of her bag to unload its contents. She plopped the last assignment onto her desk, then blindly pulled out the built in drawer to grab a pencil. Before the last answers could be written out, she placed her phone on the surface just as it vibrates.

 

“Of course.”  Commenting aloud, she picked her phone back up to view the message.

 

 **lancelot (5:00PM):** what time you want us there?

 **pidgeotto (5:01PM):** 7:30 okay with you guys?

 

After typing out her reply and pressing send, she watched the three little dots, waiting for their answers. No point putting it back down if there were going to be more messages.

 

 **hunkules (5:02PM):** Perfect for me!

 **lancelot (5:02PM):** yep!!

 **pidgeotto (5:03PM):** ok see you later. gotta finish this english assignment. so i’m putting my phone on silent and i’m not going to respond @lancelot

 **lancelot (5:03PM):** ok first off that’s rude don’t @ me like that

 **lancelot (5:03PM):** i don’t always message you when you’re working!

 **lancelot (5:04PM):** can’t a guy talk to his bud on the weekend when she shouldn’t have to worry about work for friday and saturday?

 

She rolled her eyes with a grin, she knew there was going to be a spam of replies from him, so there she waited for his little rant to end.

 

 **lancelot (5:05PM):** besides, you shouldn’t be so swamped on the weekend!!

 **hunkules (5:05PM):** Lance is right about that, though. You already worry enough about your classes.

 

Their concern had her sighing, grin faltering. This was not new or unknown to her, Lance especially brought that topic up, usually inviting both her and Hunk to his plans over every other weekend, always an attempt to get her away from work. Despite her somewhat workaholic nature saying otherwise, she would agree to his ideas that had her intrigued. And thankfully, there was only a single paper to finish for the night.

 

 **pidgeotto (5:07PM):** i appreciate the concern guys, but i literally only have one paper left and three things left to answer for history. i’ll be fine.

 **lancelot (5:08PM):** hmmmmmm oooookay i doubt that but i have to take your word

 **hunkules (5:08PM):** Ok! Just please don’t stress out

 **lancelot (5:09PM):** keep chill pidgeon or i’ll make you chill!

 **pidgeotto (5:09PM):** lmao sure you will

 

History wasn’t her strong suit, naturally excelling in math and science much like her family. Much to her relief, the teacher had been merciful with the weekend assignment. She should’ve put her phone down by now, should’ve been done with her paper by now, but instead she waited for the next reply bubble, watching the ellipses.  

 

 **lancelot (5:09PM):** also... you said you wouldn’t respond ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Okay, that did it. She detested when he acted like a smartass. Huffing in irritation from his reply, she put the phone down next to her desk lamp, forcing herself to focus. Grabbing her mechanical pencil, she finished what she started earlier. The questions were answered relatively with ease, a quick glance at the problems, and it was done. Things on her mental to-do list for the night could’ve been getting checked off, yet, she sat there in frustration over that message. Picking up her phone again, she took one last glance at the screen with pursed lips. The two must have moved their own convo over to their own direct messages, since there were no more new notifications. It was rather considerate of them, she told them her phone would be on silent and they still moved their talk. But, the latest reply was _his_ , reminding her of that face. It left her peeved, practically feeling the raw power surging from that single emoji.

 

 _Why did he have to respond like_ **_that_ ** _? That dumb emoji gets on my nerves. He knows that. Obviously, he did it on purpose, it’s his dumb way to encourage me. I always get my work done no matter what, even without his motivation. Why am I getting so worked up over it? He does a lot of stupid shit that gets on my nerves._

 

Before her pondering could continue further and reach its conclusion, her train of thought derailed, a small knock against the wooden door had snapped her out of her trance. She looked to the door, seeing that Matt stood leaning against the frame with a bag on his back.

“I’m headin’ out. I’ll probably be home tomorrow afternoon evening-ish, you know the drill.”

“Okay. Don’t do drugs, use protection-”

“Pidge-” He tried to stop her from continuing.

“-and don’t die, you know the drill.” She spared him from the whole list.

“See ya.” He chuckled and waved, she waved in return and then he walked out of sight. The creaks from the old flooring, along with the footfall descending downstairs could be heard. A quick exchange of goodbyes were given by her mother and brother, then the front door opening and closing followed after. Looking away from the door frame, she grabbed her phone, turned off silent mode and checked the time. It read 5:22pm, there was still plenty of time to have for herself and to prepare. All that was needed to do was to ask her mother for help with bringing out the extra blankets and pillows.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Head against the armrest, and legs propped up on the opposite end, Lance relaxed in the living room of his family home with his eyes locked on his phone while the TV played afternoon cartoons in the background. It certainly wasn't his taste in entertainment, but his niece and nephew had control of the remote whenever they were over. Who was he to ruin their fun? He was the cool uncle after all, and he wasn't paying attention to it anyway, There were much more pressing matters to focus on, such as the conversation with his best bud.

 

 **lancelot (5:24PM):** hunk you seriously don't have any scary movies you want to watch?

 **hunkules (5:25PM):** Not really, it isn't my preferred genre. I don't hate them! I just don't watch them often unless it's Halloween

 **lancelot (5:25PM):** horror movies aren't just for halloween ya know

 **hunkules (5:26PM):** I know, I know. Some of the classics weren’t even premiered around Halloween.

 **lancelot (5:27PM):** yeah like how friday the 13th is actually based in june LMAO and carrie was released after halloween

 **lancelot (5:27PM):** oh that reminds me!! taking shay to dance? ;)

 **hunkules (5:28PM):** Of course I am! Who else would I take?

 **hunkules (5:28PM):** I think the most important question is how does the 1976 classic Carrie remind you of the upcoming dance?

 **lancelot (5:29PM):** well that one scene where she uses her powers at prom reminded me. it just clicked in my head?? and i’ve been thinking about it for awhile

 **hunkules (5:30PM):** Got it.

 **lancelot (5:30PM):** anyway- i should’ve guessed already you were taking her lol

 **hunkules (5:31PM):** It’s alright for asking!

 **hunkules (5:31PM):** Are you taking anyone?

 

That question left him staring at the blankly, figuring out how to answer. There was someone in mind, one he had asked for homecoming for the past two years, but it was inevitable Allura would be going with Lotor year. The thought made his chest feel heavy, his heart still recovering from the rejections, the unrequited love. It was embarrassing that he still wasn't over her. Being her friend was great enough, and if she was happy, he should be too, right? He had to keep that mindset, he wouldn’t steal her away from her happiness. That would be a dick move, and totally not right. Deciding not to leave Hunk on read, he typed out his message.

 

 **lancelot (5:33PM):** have no idea yet. need to find the perfect person to spend the night with and i'm sure they'll come around

 **hunkules (5:34PM):** I’m sorry man. I told you this last year and I’ll say it again. You know going with someone as a date isn’t important, right? Going with friends is just as fun! We had fun as a group last year!

 **lancelot (5:34PM):** i knooooow. but what if i meet THE ONE?? it could change my life!!

 **hunkules (5:36PM):** I guess. I may say it’s not important, but I do want you to be happy. Maybe you’ll find them.

 

He wanted to believe his friend’s encouragement, he really did; Hunk was great at pep talks, they had gotten him out of his darkest moments. However, in all honesty and despite his words, he felt his hope of finding ‘true love’s first kiss’ fading.

 

 **lancelot (5:37PM):** yeah maybe they’ll come around when i least expect it!

 **hunkules (5:37PM):** That’s the spirit!

 

Even with the hours ticking away until the night, along with his daydream’s light dimming, there was no denying his optimistic nature. The heart wants what the heart wants, and it wants a sweetheart to hold on homecoming night. Maybe he would get lucky, maybe not. Too lost within his thoughts, he hardly heard someone come up behind him, so he was hardly prepared for the sudden and sharp pinch on his arm. The squawk that came out of him could hardly make him seem unwavering, an immovable object. Now upright, he could see who was the arm pincher. Not surprisingly, it was his sister Veronica.

“What was that for?!”

“To get your attention.” She stated it as if it was obvious.

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“True, but I did.”

Typical. Temporarily setting his phone on his lap, he huffed, looking up at her completely unamused. “Well, you have my attention. What is it?”

Walking around the couch, Veronica reached the other side to sit down next to her brother. “I’m seeing Acxa today and I’m leaving in a hour and a half, so tell me any of your demands before I head out.”

“Do you mind dropping me off at Pidge’s around 7:30?”

“Movie night?” Nights like these were often, something the families of the trio were accustomed to.

“Yep. Hunk’s coming, too.”

“I don’t mind picking him up if he wants a ride, too.”

“‘Kay, I’ll text him.” Lance picked back up his phone, going back to his conversation with his friend.

 

 **lancelot (5:40PM):** you want vero to pick you up? she’s dropping me off

 **hunkules (5:41PM):** Sure!

 **lancelot (5:41PM):** awesome!! tell you when we’re on the way

 **hunkules (5:42PM):** 👍

 

He pressed the power button on his phone, letting it go to sleep and stuffing it into his pants pocket once the screen was fully dark. When he looked over, she was waiting expectantly.

“All good to go. Fine with leaving around 7:10?”

Veronica nodded. “Mhm, get your stuff ready so you aren't late.” Which translated to: _“I’m not gonna wait for your ass again, and I don't wanna be late to see my girlfriend.”_

Deciding not to waste any time, he got up from the couch, leaving the living room. Used wooden steps and flooring creaked as he headed up to his room, only a few more seconds passed until he was pushing open his slightly ajar door, going straight to his closet. There was hardly a need to rummage through it, as his usual sleepover bag was where he put it last, sitting right on one of the storage boxes. Grabbing it, he then tossed it onto his bed, and went to the next task at hand: the movie choices.

Netflix or Amazon Prime were the obvious usual go-tos, bad indie films or hidden gems were a given on Netflix. When the mood for a certain film would strike them, however, they’d go through Holt’s vast selection or the ones Lance would bring. Only one main rule had been set by Pidge: don’t bring Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, Marvel or DC movies. He was positive she had every film of those known to man, maybe some that had not been released yet; she had her sneaky way of finding and getting things.

Moving to the other side of the room, the box of DVDs by his television stand was grabbed and plopped onto the bed, the cases inside shifting with the sudden drop. With Pidge’s rule still fresh in his head, he searched through the cases. Sorting out the ones he wanted to bring, the small stack was stuffed into the bottom of the bag. Now at the dresser, a pair of comfy clothes was taken from one of his drawers, and placed on top of the cases. Then exiting his room, he stopped by the shared bathroom with his sisters to grab his toiletries, and safely tucked them away into the bag’s pockets once he returned to his room. Last but not least, the phone charger was taken out from his backpack. Before packing it away, his free hand dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone to check the battery. It would last a while longer at 67%.

“I’ll charge it once I get to Pidge’s.” Placing the charger in its designated pocket, he then zipped up the bag. With his free hand, the bag was shoved to the other side of the bed, allowing himself room to flop onto the mattress with a sigh. Being only 5:53pm, he had enough time to spend it how he pleased. And how he chose to spend that time, was to mindlessly watch dumb videos he somehow never got tired of snickering at.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mismatched pillows of different colors and sizes had been tossed onto the comforters that covered floor, one on each side of her bed. Pidge huffed, hands on her hips as she observed her arrangements at the door frame. The last thing that needed to be done, was to bring up the extra blankets from the storage closet. With that thought, she still continued to stand there, staring at the pillows. What snapped her out of her executive dysfunction trance was the sound of nails clicking against wood, along with the slight brush of fur against her leg. Bae Bae had trotted into the room, curious to what owner number for was doing. She watched with a smile as the bull terrier sniffed the pillows, and making herself comfortable on the comforters.

“Stay right there, girl. I'll be back in a sec-” Just then, her phone went off with a small ‘ping!’ Such coincidental timing. She already knew who it was before she picked it up from her bed, checking the messages.

 

 **sokka (6:28PM):** psst hey ;))  

 **sokka (6:28PM):** [ [ link attached ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ga5Hior6rI) ]

 

The second she saw the late 1980’s background and the first note played for the Super Mario Bros Theme, there was no question what it was. Vinny’s voice blasted from her phone at  full volume, having her snicker through the whole twenty-five seconds of entertainment. She doesn’t give into temptation that was the recommended video list, instead replying to Lance as she sat down at the edge.

 

 **toph (6:30PM):** lance for the love of all that is good stop sending me vinny memes

 **sokka (6:30PM):** stop pretending you hate them

 **sokka (6:30PM):** u and i both know the truth

 **toph (6:31PM):** DIC

 **sokka (6:31PM):** LMFAOOO

 

A question popped up, her curiosity at its finest. She took a moment, thinking carefully on if she should consider ask or not. Her impulses got the better of her, however; as she pressed send with a twitch of her thumb.

 

 **toph (6:32PM):** why send it now? you could’ve waited until later  

 

Regret and anxiety immediately surfaced once the ellipses popped up. A fluttering, warm feeling started to blossom in her chest that spawned from her nerves. Hunched over, elbows on her knees, she stared at the screen waiting for his message. More so a few of them in a row.

 

 **sokka (6:33PM):** idk?? just felt like sending it

 **sokka (6:34PM):** i was wasting time watching videos and it popped up

 **sokka (6:34PM):** and it reminded me of you

 **sokka (6:34PM):** friends send each other memes when they think they’ll like them pidgey lol

 **sokka (6:35PM):** i know you like vinny sooo there you go!!

 

He had a point. It was a weird question of her to ask, even with her nature being so used to questioning things. Something just felt the want -- the need -- to ask, and she couldn’t quite pin what made her do so.

 

 **toph (6:35PM):** yeah you’re right about that

 

Guess her hesitation and trust issues still hadn’t fully gone away after all, maybe that was the reason why; even after making bonds with ones who trusted her. That must be the answer, and it was alright, because they all understood. Or at least got the gist of it. Nothing more had been said in order to successfully pry, thankfully. Feeling shitty while company was over hadn’t been her plan. Instead, Lance just replied in his own goofy way that had her giggle.

 

 **sokka (6:37PM):** if i need permission to show you my weak memes please tell me oh powerful one with raccoon hands

 **toph (6:37PM):** nah you’re fine lol

 **toph (6:37PM):** but don’t underestimate these raccoon hands they will destroy you

 **sokka (6:38PM):** i wouldn’t dare!!  >:o

 

It was getting closer to when the other two would leave, starting their annual movie night, yet she still hadn’t gotten up to grab the rest of the extra blankets. Damn him for being so distracting.

 

 **toph (6:39PM):** brb these raccoon hands need to grab blankets

 **sokka (6:39PM):** gotcha!! they better be the best blankets

 **toph (6:40PM):** you know they are

 

Before his next reply could be viewed, she dropped the phone onto the mattress. The bed creaked as she got up, finally leaving the room. Light footfall disrupted the silence in the hall, the old, wood flooring groaning with her weight. Reaching the very end, she stood in front of the last right hand door. Gripping, twisting the knob, she pulled the door open. Examining the contents, her eyes went over the boxes of miscellaneous supplies and things she wasn’t looking for. One small ‘a-ha!’ was let out once the blankets were spotted. She grabbed the pile, backing away from the door, leaving only her foot stretch out in order to close it behind her.

Getting back to her room was easy enough, as well as throwing the extra blankets on to the comforters and spreading them out. Standing in the middle of the room, she examined the finished placements. Everything was done, with plenty of time to spare. She noticed the LED light on her phone flashing soon enough. Oh, the suspense of finding out what he sent was killing her already. Getting comfortable, she lays back against the pillows as she picked up her phone, opening the messaging app.

 

 **sokka (6:43PM):** isn’t this bae bae?? LMAO

 **sokka (6:43PM):** [ [ image attached ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/439/986/78c.jpg) ]

 

Why must he torture her with such images? That fucking picture never failed to leave her wheezing, and her own goofy looking dog staring at her in utter confusion only made the laughing fit worse. It was a little struggle to type out her next reply properly.

 

 **toph (6:45PM):** laNCE STOP WITH THE MEMES

 **sokka (6:45PM):** sksksksksk

 **toph (6:45PM):** i’m sUPPOSED TO BE GETTING READY FOR YOUR ASS TO SLEEP ON MY FLOOR

 **sokka (6:46PM):** i can practically hear your cackling

 **toph (6:47PM):** BAE BAE IS STARING AT ME LIKE I’M A WEIRDO

 **toph (6:47PM):** SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE NELSON H ELP P

 **sokka (6:48PM):** sdkjshshs

 **sokka (6:48PM):** you ARE a weirdo

 **sokka (6:49PM):** a nerdy weirdo

 

Nothing could help the wide smile as she snickered at her silly dog, not to mention reading the reply over and over. Strangely, that fluttery feeling bubbled back up into her chest, along with heat rising into her cheeks. Weird. It must’ve been the “my-friends-are-staying-over” jitteries. She ignored it, replying instead of thinking to much about it.

 

 **toph (6:49PM):** says the goofball

 **sokka (6:50PM):** :P

 

Time passed by so fast, their back and forth banter seemed like it wouldn’t end. Until he texted back:

 

 **sokka (7:07PM):** oh Damn i just realized what time it is and veronica is telling me to move my noodle limbs

 

And that’s when she realized her laptop and movie setup needed to be, well, set up. Guess they both got too distracted for their own good.

 

 **toph (7:08PM):** you better get here in time with hunk

 **sokka (7:08PM):** I WILL I WILL

 **sokka (7:09PM):** getting ready now i’ll see you soon pidgeotto

**toph (7:09PM): 👍**

 

Setting the phone down on her bed, she grabbed her laptop from the side and opened it up, a series of tabs welcoming her. Simply minimizing the application, she starts looking through her movies file stash. Leaving that window open, next was going through her actual DVDs. The dresser drawer was opening, the cases clattering with the movement. Her decision making skills were crucial for an enjoyable night, so thus she went straight to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright sooo i really meant to publish this before halloween and S8 overall, but I got super distracted with zines I've been involved with and the holidays (and S8 murdering me in cold blood and leaving me feeling numb, void, and going through the five stages of grief.) so I'm continuing this to spite S8, so us gardeners can be happy. hope y'all are still alive with me!

**Author's Note:**

> *Things are subject to change. Headcanons and tags will be added, updated and/or removed as this work gets updated. Please feel free to leave feedback!
> 
> You can find me @ zoedozy on tumblr, I mostly reblog things and occasionally post my own artwork!


End file.
